Welcome Home
by Drako Dragon
Summary: Written for MrDrP's Second Annual V-Daypalooza contest. Shego returns home after a long week of work.


* * *

Shego was having a bad day. Heck, it was a miserable week. No matter how many times Dr. Drakken and Shego had done it before, moving into a new lair was always a pain. This time the power grid wouldn't handle the load of even half the equipment. After being on hold for an hour, it was that or real work, Shego finally talked with an engineer and scheduled a time to run a secondary line from the local sub-station. The cable guy wasn't available until next week. Her room in the lair only had the basics until she had time to go shopping next week. The mail didn't process the change of address yet. The motion sensors kept going off in the middle of the night, finally on the third night the Synthodrones caught the squirrel that was setting off the alarm. Finally it was Friday the last of the equipment deliveries from the shell corporations were done. Next week would be the task of uncrating and setting up all the lab equipment. With nothing entertaining to distract her, Shego was fed up with Drakken's weeklong ranting and blathering on about his new plan.

"Later Dr. D. I'm leaving for the weekend."  
"But Shego there's so much more to do. Besides its karaoke night."  
"To bad, I'm gone. If you're lucky I'll be back Monday afternoon." Shego walked out the door and down to the lair's garage.

All she wanted to do was get out of these work clothes and spend the evening with him. On the drive home Shego got stuck in an hour traffic jam because of an over turned semi-truck. With nothing good on the radio Shego went to grab her CD case only to find out she left it at home when she switched in the new CDs. When Shego made in home and parked in the apartment's private garage, she found the elevator was broken. After taking the stairs to the fifth floor Shego unlocked the door and slammed it behind her. There was something about this day that just bothered her, but she couldn't think of why. After two steps Shego abruptly stopped as the sight and smell of the apartment finally registered.

Sitting in the middle of the dining room table was a gorgeous bouquet of a dozen long stemmed roses; four were red and the other eight black. Around the flowers were two until black candles and table settings for two. The heavenly smell of something cooking filled the air. That's when the date finally clicked for Shego. February 14, Valentine's day, after so many years of loathing the day, Shego had someone to share it with this year. Shego felt some of the weeks stress melt away. "Kidnapping him after he left the Bueno Nacho was the best thing I've ever done." Shego thought as she moved to admire the bouquet. In front of the flowers was a note.

Popped out to the store for a few things.  
I placed a dress out for you.  
Dinner will be ready at 7.

Curious Shego looked into the bedroom. There on the bed was Shego's favorite black dress and her emerald and silver jewelry. Checking the time Shego went to take a relaxing bath before getting ready for dinner. While in the bath Shego heard the apartment door open and close. When she was done relaxing in the bath Shego got out and dried her long black hair. She slipped into in the black dress and put on the jewelry.

As Shego left the bedroom she heard him humming a tune in the kitchen. Shego stopped in the kitchen doorway to admire how he moved around preparing dinner. The months of healthy food and hard exercise had trimmed and filled out his body. New clothes and hairstyle finished the transformation into a very handsome man. Shego had caught more than once women checking him out as he used the apartment swimming pool.

"Hey there, lover." He turned around and let his eyes slowly wander up and down her body. "You look gorgeous." He moved forward and placed his hands on Shego's hips. His head moved forward and Shego move to intercept. Then just before their lips met he darted to the right and kissed the spot just below Shego's ear. Shego let out a small surprised gasp. "Hmmm. Keep that up and dinner will be late." "Couldn't help myself. I miss you on your long work weeks." "I know I miss you, too. Just another two weeks and it will be back to normal." Shego pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met in a tender embrace as his arms circled around Shego. Shego's left hand found its way to the small of his back as her right slide up to his shoulder. When the kiss broke Shego rested her head of his chest feeling completely relaxed in his arms. His right hand started to stoke her long black hair. "So what did you cook? It smells wonderful." "Light the candles and pour the wine. I'll bring out the food." Shego lit the black candles with the tip of her finger and poured two glasses of the red wine from the bottle on the table. Shego sat down and soon he entered the dinning room with two plates. He set them down on the table. "Roast duck breast with truffles, Wild rice and almonds, and Herb sautéed carrots for your dinning pleasure tonight." Shego placed a bite of duck in her mouth and let out a moan of pleasure. "Where did you learn to cook? This is fabulous." "Its not that hard. Just start with the basics then learn and practice new techniques." Half way through dinner Shego smiled mischievously and he jumped a bit when her bare foot ran up the inside of his leg under the table. He returned her smile with his own. When Shego's foot was close to his knee he grabbed it with his left hand and set it on his lap. "Oh, that's nice." Shego purred as his hand started rubbing pressure points on her foot. "When did you learn this?" "This week's massage class." "Worth every penny." They continued to eat each distracted by what was happening under the table. After a few minutes Shego took her foot back and replaced it with the other one. When both plates were done he went into the kitchen and soon returned with dessert. "Black cherry chocolate tart." Shego took a small bite. "Heavenly." She commented with her eyes closed in bliss.

As Shego finished her dessert she asked "So what did you have in mind for after dining?" Shego smiled as she considered the possibilities. "Follow Me." he rose and extended his hand Shego accepted it and was lead into the living room. He had rearranged the furniture to leave an open space. He presses a few buttons on the stereo system and soft music began to play. "Care to dance?" he asked as he closed the distance between them. Shego smiled as they moved to the music. Being a superhero and then a super thief, Shego never really had experience with the classic dances. However he showed her the basics and Shego found that she loved dancing with him. Do to her martial arts and acrobatic training Shego quickly picked up the various dances he knew and together they learned a few more. He twirled her around and dipped her placing a kiss on the hollow of her throat. When he returned her upright Shego kissed him passionately.

Though both knew how they felt and were very sure how the other felt, it didn't seem right to say it out loud. After all, Shego had kidnapped him and setup the accident that had him listed as 'presumed dead, body unrecovered'. She removed him from everything in his old life. She controlled everything he did those first months. She used him for her own ends as others had used her before. In the end she had fallen hard for him. Wrapped in his arms Shego whispered so quietly that no one could hear. "I love you, Ned."

* * *

Author's Note: Written for MrDrP's Second Annual V-Daypalooza contest. Contest was to write a Valentine's Day story involving a pairing you usually don't write. Well, what can I say about this. I used pronouns until the end to hide who 'he' was. I like doing little twists like that. Other then that, it's an okay story, not my best work but nice.

Please leave a review, good, bad or other.

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


End file.
